Cedric's Life
by xtraumaxox
Summary: A look into Cedric's life before book 4. Has a slight dark theme, but nothing to explicit as of right now. My first fic.
1. Chapter 1

After touching the cup, Cedric and Harry are transported into the graveyard. Instead of immediately being avada-ed a death eater in a low voice says "stop." All invisible eyes turn to the death eater and then back to their lord. Harry's eyes held confusion, and glance around the graveyard, Cedric's face has gone a deathly pale, his eyes meeting no one. His body has gone a form of rigid, with hard angular lines, eyes fixated on the foggy ground. Voldemort's face holds slight anger as he glances at the brash death eater. "What Rousseau? You object?"

His voice holds his classic venomous whisper. "Please milord" The rebel Rousseau responds in a low, loyal voice,"Cedric, come. Now." His voice makes no confusion, he's commanding. Harry glances at Cedric confused, searching the older boy with his Emerald eyes. Cedric's face looks torn, desperate to avoid the mysterious death eater, and explaining to Harry, who he now considers a friend, how he knew Rousseau. Yet he also seems to want to please the man, with a hint of fear mixed in. "Cedric, Come." Rousseau's voice became harsh, holding a tone of finality.

Cedric shot Harry a pleading yet apologetic look as he slowly inched towards the man. This whole affair was being watched by the other 12 death eaters, the high lord, and Harry. A wave of unease washed over Harry, as Cedric joined the man at his left side. As Cedric stood at his master's side, his master said out of the corner of his mouth "We'll deal with this later." Rousseau cleared his throat softly and said "I'm sorry milord. Cedric was out of place. Please forgive his insolence; I will deal with it later." "As it should be." Voldemort responded harshly, and then went on with his plan. Cedric stood at his Master's side cringing at the sounds of sobbing from Mr.Pettrigrew, and Harry's yells of pain as the crucio hit him. Cedric stood slightly trembling wishing it all never happened, praying it would end.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, this is chapter 2. It may be a bit confussing at the beggining, and I apologize for that. All leading up to chapter 4, may or maynot make much sense. I will state I don't have a beta, so I'm very sorry. Happy reading- Trauma**

A five year old boy stood looking out the giant fortress like window. His hair, a tad lighter than it would be in later years, fell slightly into his crystal blue eyes gracefully. His eyes where a crystal blue, showing his boredom as he watched the pounding rain crash into the imposing mansion grounds.  
"Cedric," a thin man with ash brown hair addresses the boy. The boy, pull his eyes away from the storm and onto the man. "Cedric, I need to talk to you."  
"What about master?" Cedric's voice questions. The man sits down on the colonial type couch, while the boy remains standing.  
"About breakfast Cedric."  
"You mean the spilled juice?" Cedric rambles, "I know you said to be careful, and I was! It...It just sort of happened!"  
"Hush Cedric." The man responds "I'm not talking about the juice; I understand you were being careful, I appreciate it. I meant when you levitated the pan." The boy didn't understand the word "levitate", but knew what he was talking about.  
"I'm sorry master! I didn't mean too! I'll neve-"  
"Cedric." The man's voice interrupts sternly, "Calm yourself. I want to explain these things to you."  
The young boy's eyes look at him; the crystal blue eyes go from boredom, to a young child's curiosity. "Cedric, the thing you did, levitation, makes me very happy. It means your coming into your magic, like I was waiting for you too. It's a good thing Cedric." This simple statement launched Cedric's future into what it was in the graveyard. The statement that sealed the pact, the pact that the young boy know nothing about, but had been planned since his Master took him when he was a baby, the pact that sealed his future.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And on to Chapter 3! Hopefully, this will slowly start to fall into place. Any reviews are welcomed. -Trauma**

An older Cedric Diggory now 11 years old, stands at a stove, stirring some pasta occasionally, and is trying to get his younger brother to help him with dinner.  
"Bryan! Come here! Help me with dinner."  
At that exact moment a brown, white flecked owl flew through the open kitchen window. It landed on the black granite counter and stared calmly at Cedric with a look that said "Yeah, take your letter and give me some of those meatballs you're making. And make it snappy." Cedric, used to owls from his Master's work, looked uninterested at the owl, and took the letter from its beak. He went to go hand it to Bryan to give to his Master, when he noticed the letter was addressed to him. The green fluid handwriting was unrecognizable to him, and he stared at it fascinated yet frightened. Letters were _never_ addressed to him, and he had no idea what to do.

"What is it Ced?" Bryan asks slowly, seeing the confused look on his brother's face. "I'm-I'm-I'm not sure." Cedric stammered in reply, "It's addressed to me." Unfortunately, for Cedric, his Master entered the kitchen and upon seeing the letter said "Oh good. Is that my letter from the minister? He was supposed to answer my letter concerning that horrible Secretary of mine by now." His master huffed out, then grabbed the letter from Cedric, and lowered his thumb nail to open it. His eyes widened a bit when he saw the green cursive, and seal on the letter holding a lion, snake, badger, and raven, which made Cedric nervous. Cedric was about to apologize and plead when his Master looked up quickly and asked"Cedric when did you get this?" "A-a-an owl just flew in and dropped it off. I'm sor-" His master cut him off by turning sharply, and half walking out of the kitchen. His parting words were "When will dinner be ready?" To which Cedric replied weakly "20 minutes."

Dinner in the Rousseau manor was always held at 6o'clock sharp, and Cedric was going to be late. _God, I don't want to do this! I don't_ _want to go to dinner!_ For once in his eleven years on earth he didn't want to go to dinner. He wanted no part in the letter that had freaked out his master so. He walked slowly down the deserted hallway to the dining room. As he entered he looked quickly towards his master, who sat at the head of the table. He slipped slowly into his seat across from his brother, in his tall straight backed chair. Cedric waited a moment until he saw his master beginning to eat, and then started eating himself. The meal was peaceful, and Cedric relaxed a bit as he twirled his pasta around his fork, and drank his milk. He began to think that his master had totally forgotten about the letter when his master said  
"Cedric, I want to speak to you after dinner in the den." And the started lecturing Bryan on how he shouldn't levitate things in front of their muggle neighbors. Dinner seemed to speed up after that. Cedric slowly stood, and started the some what long walk to the den._ I wonder_ _what the letter was about..._ Cedric pondered as he walked up the grand staircase to the second level _Why was it addressed to me?_ _They're never addressed to me._ As he approached the dark oak door to the den he heard his master's voice

"Are you sure?...No, milord I'm not doubting you...yes...then it will happen."  
Cedric stood staring at the door wondering if he should interrupt or not. When he heard no more voices, he knocked on the door two times, in a one two pattern.  
"Come in."  
Cedric entered, and was careful not to accidentally slam the heavy door. He strode over to where his Master sat behind his desk, and stood nervous in front of it.  
"Sit."  
Cedric sank slowly into one of the two chairs that stood in front of the desk. He was surprised when his Master handed him the letter and said "Read it." Cedric slowly opened the letter and read the opening lines. He grew a bit confused as he got towards the bottom, he had always known he was a wizard, but he didn't know there were wizard _schools._ When he was done reading he looked up at his Master, who looked back evenly. After a few moments, his master finally broke the silence and said  
"Are you interested?"  
"I'm not sure...it seems interesting..?" His master studied him for a minute and replied "I went to Hogwarts, it's a fine school. I'm not sure I want you to go, but if you truly want to, I'll compromise."  
"I think I would."  
"You think, Cedric? This is a life choice, yes or no."  
"Yes." Cedric replied simply.  
"Cedric...you know of my associates, don't you?"  
By associates Cedric knew he meant death eaters and his lord. The fact had never been hidden from him, but it wasn't discussed much either.  
"Yes, sir."  
"If you were to go to Hogwarts Cedric, you would have to keep in contact with me, and an associate. Would you be willing to?"

Cedric didn't quite know what he meant by "contact" and his Master must have gotten that look and answered. "Thorough owls Cedric. Letters. Written at least once a week. I want to make sure you don't get caught up in any of this "light" nonsense. I also want to know if you are doing as I ask, and just simply what you are doing. Are you willing to accept?"  
Cedric chewed his bottom lip out of habit but stopped when his Master shot him a disapproving glance. "Yes, sir." His master nodded and said  
"Then so be it. We'll go to diagon alley tomorrow to get your school things."  
His Master dismissed him with a wave of the hand, and he stood and went down the opposite wing to get to his brother's and his room. He opened the door to their bedroom quietly, hoping not to wake Bryan.  
"Ced! What happened?"  
Cedric grimaced and turned to look at his younger brother.  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing?! Something must have happened! You were gone for awhile."  
"I'm going away to school. That's all."  
"So that letter was from Durmstang?" His brother said looking up confused. "I didn't see the letter that clearly, but it certainly didn't have Durmstang's seal on it, or the red writing..."  
"That's become it wasn't _from_ Durmstang. It was from Hogwarts."  
"What?!" Bryan almost shouted, but hushed when he remembered their 9 o'clock lights out.  
"Master _hates_ Hogwarts! Why would he let you go there?"  
"I don't know Bry. But he agreed and I'm going. Tomorrow we're going to Diagon alley."  
His brother looked at him confused but slowly nodded. Cedric climbed into bed and turned off the side light. It began to freak him out a bit that his Master was willing to let him go to Hogwarts. Why? What about what he had heard outside the den? What was going to happen? He slowly fell asleep contemplating those questions.


End file.
